


Мне нравятся волки

by hapax



Category: The Banner Saga (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Yrsa practises some witchcraft, canonical geography is elastic, kid!versions of characters, written before TBS 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapax/pseuds/hapax
Summary: Ульфрун, королева людей, отправляется в Ланг-Лумский лес за ягодами чертополоха, а находит странную девочку.





	Мне нравятся волки

**Author's Note:**

> Автор пытался хоть как-то объяснить каноническое сочетание высокой должности и молодости Ирсы; за вдохновение спасибо т/с [L'Enfant des loups](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%27Enfant_des_loups); об этимологии имени королевы см. [здесь](http://kurufin.ru/html/A_scandinavian/a_scandinavian_u.html#lfrn), об этимологии имени Ирсы см. [здесь](https://www.nordicnames.de/wiki/%C3%9Drr).  
> Написано до выхода третьей части игры.

Зима выдалась на редкость суровой. Конечно, волки грели её, как любого члена стаи, подставляя свои пушистые бока ей под голову; конечно, она то и дело разжигала затухающий костёр, даже когда гореть было почти нечему; и всё-таки в их пещере царил ужасный холод. Она дышала на свои ладони, заворожённо наблюдая, как развеиваются облачка пара, и плотнее прижималась к лежащей рядом волчице.

Они ещё не голодали, хотя люди, наверное, сочли бы её нынешний рацион чистым безумием. Она же считала чистым безумием жить с людьми, которые с удовольствием заморили бы её голодом.

Волки оказались куда добрее к ней — и пугались огня куда меньше, чем приручившие его люди.

Отсветы пламени прыгали по стенам, складываясь в фигуры причудливее тех, что смотрят с божьих камней. Но оранжевые языки становились всё ниже, а у неё оставалось так мало сил...

Она, должно быть, задремала, иначе скрип снега предупредил бы её о чужих шагах. Когда она сумела сосредоточиться на происходящем в пещере, незнакомая женщина стояла слишком близко — а ведь обычно стая не подпускала людей к логову. Рослая шатенка с золотым обручем на слегка вьющихся волосах смотрела изучающе, немного надменно, и всё-таки без привычной уже ожесточённости.

Из горла невольно вырвалось тихое рычание, подслушанное у волков и безошибочно ими распознаваемое. Стая тут же присоединилась к предупреждению — но удивительно вяло и неохотно.

Женщина только негромко засмеялась.

— Я не обижу вас, дитя.

Она внимательнее вгляделась в вышитый на красном плаще женщины герб, и вдруг поняла: перед ней ещё одна волчица. Золотой зверь на ткани не так уж походил на привычные очертания, и всё-таки ошибиться было невозможно. Она много слышала о тех, кто носил этот герб — слышала и о том, что они предпочитают не охотиться в Волчьей Пасти.

Не то что забияка из города на реке, и года прожить не может без новой волчьей шкуры на своих плечах.

— Пойдём со мной? — женщина медленно протянула ей руку. Никакой угрозы в движении не было. Забота, мелькнуло в голове, это походило на заботу.

Незнакомка, верно, не знала, что многие с радостью отдали бы запасы погребов, зерно из амбаров, припрятанные ожерелья, лишь бы оказаться подальше; верили, что это избавит их от бед. Она же ещё помнила, как мало нужно людям, чтобы увидеть в других источник напастей.

Но волки её приняли.

— Тебе следует жить среди людей, ты же знаешь, — женщина была настойчива.

Она подумала ещё немного.

В конце концов, она ведь по-прежнему будет с волками. Жалко, конечно, оставлять тех, кто так помог, но пользы от неё всё равно было немного; да и нехорошо дальше приманивать собой немногих знающих, что искать.

— Пойдём.

***

Кутаясь в одолженную лисью накидку, девчушка покоряла сугробы размеренно, но ухитрялась двигаться так быстро, что Ульфрун не пришлось замедлять шаг. Признаться, она ожидала от найдёныша большего сопротивления: девочка не походила на заблудившуюся в лесу дочку крестьян и явно не по воле случая очутилась в волчьем логове. Но и зверям она была чужой: не так ещё истрепалась одежда, не настолько оказались забыты человеческие повадки, чтобы счесть ребёнка выкормышем волчицы.

— Здесь рядом живут люди, — решила не гадать понапрасну Ульфрун. — Ты знаешь, где?

Девочка только коротко кивнула.

— Почему ты не пошла к ним сама?

— Злые люди, — в искренности ответа сомневаться не приходилось: девочка сопроводила его негромким, но вполне доходчивым рыком. Рычать она умела, как стало ясно ещё в пещере, на разные лады, и весьма выразительно, непривычные слушатели могли бы испугаться.

К сожалению, в таких вопросах даже мендеры иной раз оказывались поразительно непривычными.

— Они прогнали тебя? — предположила Ульфрун.

Девочка пожала плечами. Как видно, мнение жителей окрестных деревень на её счёт вполне соответствовало её отношениям с волками.

— Родители?.. — без всяких уточнений протянула Ульфрун, позволяя собеседнице самой решить, что означает этот вопрос.

— Нет, — без раздумий отозвалась та, вновь сопроводив слова еле слышным рычанием. На сей раз неприязни в нём не было, и Ульфрун решила, что найдёныш всё-таки сирота.

— А зовут тебя как?

Девочка посмотрела на неё со странным подозрением, словно раскрытие тайны имени могло разом всё изменить, и отнюдь не к лучшему.

— Не хочешь же ты сказать мне, что уже… — Ульфрун остановилась и окинула тут же застывшую на месте девочку оценивающим взглядом, — лет десять как живёшь без всякого прозвища?

Резкий смех оборвался неожиданно и немного испуганно. Ульфрун поспешила улыбнуться как можно более ободряюще.

— Мне же надо тебя как-то звать, — с нажимом произнесла она, всматриваясь в недоверчивое лицо. Девочка нервно поправила свою нелепую шапку и, задумавшись, едва ли осознанно издала короткий рык.

— Р-р-р, значит, — повторила Ульфрун. — Раз уж ты такая дикая, будешь Ир-р-рсой, согласна?

Новоназванная Ирса широко ухмыльнулась.

— Ирса, — попробовала она имя на вкус. — Ир-р-рса. Подходит.

— Ты только не забывай теперь, как тебя зовут.

— Не забуду, — со всей серьёзностью пообещала Ирса.

Когда из-за деревьев наконец показалась поляна, на которой разместился лагерь, солнце над заснеженными ветками уже клонилось к закату. У костра грелись несколько женщин в расшитых золотом плащах.

— Моя королева, вы, наверное, совсем продрогли… — тут же бросилась навстречу самая взволнованная из них — и замерла, недоумённо глядя на ребёнка.

— Благодарю, но я была достаточно тепло одета. Позови в мою палатку мендеров, — спокойно распорядилась Ульфрун, — и скажи остальным, чтобы собирались: мы возвращаемся в Ормсдальр.

***

— Слегка истощена, но в прекрасном состоянии для бездомного ребёнка, встретившего эти холода в лесу.

Таким был вердикт Валки, когда тот, немного пообщавшись с Ирсой, отвёл королеву в сторону, насколько позволяло скромное пространство палатки. Второй мендер, помладше и годами, и положением, держался поодаль и явно чувствовал себя неуютно под изучающими взглядами, которые украдкой бросала на него Ирса.

— Никаких нитей, распускающих полотно? — на всякий случай переспросила Ульфрун.

— Ничего, что не могли бы исправить обильная пища и тёплый очаг, — пожал плечами Валка. Увидев, что Ульфрун хмурится, он торопливо добавил: — И никаких видимых угроз, королева. Девочка поедет с нами в Ормсдальр?

— Да, но если всё так, как ты говоришь, больше она тебя не побеспокоит. Спасибо.

Она взмахнула рукой, давая понять, что Валка может идти, но тот не тронулся с места и продолжал что-то обдумывать, еле слышно постукивая пальцами по посоху.

— Ты хочешь задать ещё какой-то вопрос, — констатировала Ульфрун. Валка немного помедлил, размышляя то ли над формой, то ли над необходимостью.

— Она не сказала, сколько провела с волками? — наконец произнёс он. Ульфрун вздохнула, вспомнив, что заставило её выбрать именно этих мендеров для визита в лес.

— Как видишь, она пока не слишком разговорчива. Буду признательна, если вы, — Ульфрун склонила голову в сторону ученика Валки, — последуете её примеру. Ведь ты сам решил, что опасности нет.

Валка понимающе кивнул.

— Крестьяне в здешних местах славятся своей суеверностью, но в этот раз у них была причина для испуга. И всё-таки она не могла совершить ничего действительно страшного, — он снова посмотрел на Ирсу. — Только выдают её не слова, разговаривать ей следовало бы почаще.

Отрицать не приходилось: с каждой новой фразой Ирсы рычание становилось всё незаметнее; но беседовать девочка совсем не рвалась, а свернувшись в свободном углу паланкина под меховым покрывалом, и вовсе быстро заснула, словно не чувствуя тряски.

На тракт они выбрались ночью, миновав крошечный мост через узкую речушку. Ульфрун сдвинула занавеску, залив весь паланкин лунным светом, и Ирса приподнялась, протирая глаза. Подошедший мечник доложил очевидное:

— Если свернём направо, к утру дойдём до Рейнивика. Последняя, — Ульфрун с удовольствием отметила, что голос его не дрогнул: даже в её свите не всем был по душе путь посуху в обход Боэрсгарда, — возможность отдохнуть, прежде чем двинемся к Ормсдальру.

При слове «Рейнивик» Ирса замотала головой.

— Значит, не хочешь в Рейнивик? — откликнулась на движение Ульфрун.

— Не хочу.

Ничего лучше неказистых, но крепких домов и ещё более крепкой выпивки в Рейнивике их не ожидало, а дары Бьорульфа Ульфрун никогда не ценила столь высоко, чтобы пускаться ради них в путешествие.

— Отправь пару воинов в Рейнивик: пусть заберут наших людей с мёдом и купят ещё бочек десять. И плащ, — добавила Ульфрун, глядя на Ирсу, — если у торговцев найдётся какой поменьше. Пойдём медленно, к фазанам они нас догонят.

***

Неделю спустя Ормсдальр встретил их привычным шумом торгового города и распахнутыми настежь воротами. Пробравшись сквозь толпу, ещё громче загомонившую при виде королевского кортежа, носильщики опустили паланкин у крыльца большого зала; переполненные повозки с впряжёнными в них йоксами остановились следом. Ульфрун, с трудом балансируя между приличествующей неторопливостью и радостным воодушевлением, поспешила подняться по выметенным ступеням: и Мейнольф, и Лудин уже ждали её наверху.

— Я привезла тебе подарок, — сообщила она, целуя мужа. — Отбирал, конечно, виночерпий, но надеюсь, тебе понравится.

— Никогда не слышал жалоб на мёд из Рейнивика, разве что одну: слишком быстро заканчивается, — усмехнулся Мейнольф и посторонился, пропуская вперёд Лудина. Тот хранил нарочитую серьёзность и попытался было поклониться матери подобающим образом, но Ульфрун заключила его в объятия раньше, чем он смог исполнить задуманное. Когда она выпрямилась, Лудин посмотрел на неё со смесью явного неодобрения и искреннего довольства: для своих семи лет он слишком увлекался идеями торжественных церемоний, однако, непривычный к долгим разлукам с матерью, и радости от встречи сдержать не мог.

— Он скучал по тебе сильнее, чем готов показать, — Мейнольф ухмыльнулся ещё ехиднее, глядя на возмущённую мину Лудина.

— А ты? — шутливо переспросила Ульфрун; причин для сомнений у неё не было, но удара собственным оружием Мейнольф определённо заслуживал.

— А я в следующий раз хорошенько подумаю, прежде чем отпускать королеву в лес за ягодами чертополоха, — парировал Мейнольф. — И лично отправлюсь пробовать рейнивикские меды, мы давно не навещали наших подданных за Ормсой.

— Если поедем к заливу не откладывая, наши лица забудут даже подданные в Арберранге.

— Для тех, кто слаб памятью, у них есть Длинное знамя. И как раз сейчас на нём должна ткаться история небывалого пира по случаю визита королевской семьи в Ормсдальр, — Мейнольф выразительно повернулся так, чтобы удобнее было рассматривать уже разгружаемую повозку с бочками.

Оглянувшись, королева заметила, как дёрнулась занавеска паланкина. Следовало ожидать: Ирса заинтересованно высунулась из окошка ещё при виде высоких крепких стен, и оживлённый город только усилил её любопытство, хотя смотреть приходилось сквозь тонкую щель — Ульфрун велела не показываться горожанам.

Она ничего толком не обещала Ирсе, но заранее приказала женщинам из свиты позаботиться о девочке и разместить её в отведённых королеве покоях; как видно, после этого Ирса не переживала, что в Ормсдальре снова попадёт к «злым людям». Интерес же к незнакомому месту и едва ли знакомым персонам был вполне ожидаем — только Ульфрун не знала, готова ли сама Ирса к чужому интересу. Ведь она по-прежнему почти ни с кем не разговаривала.

***

Выдержку Лудина Ульфрун отнюдь не переоценивала, и потому совсем не удивилась, когда тот ворвался в комнату, где она переодевалась из дорожного платья в более подходящее для пира одеяние. Поправив фибулу и жестом отпустив служанку, последнюю преграду на пути мальчишеского энтузиазма, Ульфрун с готовностью спросила:

— И чем же вы тут занимались без меня?

— Мы ездили смотреть на оружие в Этильторп, — торжествующе заявил Лудин. — У нас близ Арберранга такого не делают! Отец сказал, отсюда привозят лучшие мечи.

— Я уж подумала, что отец обещал тебе собственную кузницу, — улыбнулась Ульфрун. В шутке была доля правды: любознательность Лудина иногда обретала неожиданные формы, а роль оружейников никто не думал оспаривать, хотя война за корону утихла много лет назад. Этильторп, пусть и далёкий от столицы, всегда привлекал внимание правителей, да и соседство с неспокойными местами обеспечивало кузнецов ежедневной работой.

— Для этого понадобился бы ещё один учитель, из Этильторпа; хотя отец… А это кто? — вдруг удивился Лудин, разглядев наконец спрятавшуюся в тени угла фигурку. Ульфрун сделала Ирсе знак подойти ближе, чтобы свет масляной лампы позволил рассмотреть её лицо.

— Её зовут Ирса, — пояснила Ульфрун, раздумывая, как продолжить; соблазнительно было предоставить диалогу между детьми течь своим чередом и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

Выйдет ли, по крайней мере, диалог.

— Она вообще разговаривает? — как будто отозвался на её мысли Лудин, переводя взгляд с матери на Ирсу и обратно. Молчание затягивалось, и Ульфрун хотела было ответить сама, но смотревшая исподлобья Ирса вдруг подняла голову.

— Да.

Лудин серьёзно кивнул в ответ, очевидно посчитав знакомство состоявшимся в полном смысле слова.

— Я раньше не видел её, — вопросительно повернулся он к Ульфрун: детей из свиты он и правда узнал бы, а отпрысков ормдальской знати королевскому семейству поспешили представить в первый же день визита.

— Я нашла Ирсу в лесу.

Звучало как плохая сказка.

— В лесу? — недоумённо повторил Лудин. — Она потерялась?

— Нет, — отреагировала Ирса быстрее, чем Ульфрун успела вымолвить хоть слово.

— Нет? — Лудин выдержал паузу, но пояснений так и не последовало.— А где твои родители?

— Мама — умерла.

— А отец?..

Ирса улыбнулась той своей странной, кривой и не сулящей ничего доброго ухмылкой, которая ещё за время перехода до Ормсдальра напугала многих из свиты. Лудин только поднял брови — проявись в его реакции хоть капля страха, Ульфрун разглядела бы.

Он, возможно, был немного сбит с толку — но уж точно Ирсу не боялся.

— Мне нравятся волки, — прямолинейно заявила Ирса, показывая на вышивку рубахи Лудина.

— Кому ж они не нравятся, — фыркнул Лудин, оправляя рубаху. Ирса пожала плечами, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что внимания такие чудаки точно не стоят.

Ульфрун была довольна. За одну короткую встречу Ирса рассказала новому знакомому больше, чем почти любому человеку из кортежа за недельное путешествие.

А Лудин без оговорок пообещал ни с кем про неё не говорить, стоило Ульфрун попросить его об этом.

***

— Мне доложили, что ты привезла из леса ребёнка, — Мейнольф прохаживался по комнате с кубком в руках, пока Ульфрун неторопливо снимала украшения и расплетала косы.

— Думала представить её тебе попозже. Она, кажется, непривычна к большим городам и слишком долго была… — Ульфрун замялась, подбирая слова, — среди людей, которые её ненавидели.

— Ты решила, что в Ормсдальре её примут лучше?

Ульфрун и не сомневалась, что муж придерживается обратного мнения.

— Я хотела бы увезти её с нами.

— Найти ей семью в Арберранге? — эта идея удостоилась большей благосклонности. — Почему бы и нет; в столице немало достойных ремесленников, которые...

— Нет, — Ульфрун вздохнула; такой проблемы следовало ожидать. — Не знаю, быть может, лучше оставить её во дворце.

— Бездомную десятилетку, которая умеет управлять огнём?

Ульфрун настороженно обернулась.

— Ты думала, никто не заметил, — понял Мейнольф. — Можно и так сказать; Валка ведь действовал с твоего одобрения.

Ульфрун вздохнула снова, на сей раз с досадой, и отвернулась, продолжая распутывать пряди. За спиной раздались шаги, и ладонь мужа легла Ульфрун на плечо.

— Не надёжнее ли доверить её мендерам?

— Мне нужно время подумать.

— А если она решит, что вокруг снова злые люди? — судя по тону Мейнольфа, даже тот факт, что большой зал Ормсдальра до сих пор не занялся, он считал проявлением необычайной выдержки со стороны найдёныша. — Сплетники будут счастливы: король приютил во дворце девчонку из болотников. О ком ещё подумают, услышав про огонь?

— Ты же женился на мне, — пробормотала Ульфрун: сплетникам повезло не знать, как подрагивает воздух под руками королевы, когда она злится.

— Только потому, что лучшая невеста в королевстве так удачно принадлежала к единственному клану, способному соперничать с боэрсгардским отродьем и не чуравшемуся использовать для этого пламя, — Мейнольф наклонился ближе, целуя её в уголок губ. — И раз уж ты так любезно напомнила, продолжим этот разговор в другое время, сейчас мы понапрасну его теряем.

Ульфрун ничего не имела против.

***

Увидев пляшущие на кончиках пальцев огоньки, Ульфрун тут же забыла, зачем выходила из комнаты, отчего оставила детей одних, и постаралась бесшумно отступить обратно в полумрак — лишь бы половица не скрипнула, лишь бы шорох платья не выдал.

Как зачарованная, смотрела она издалека на освещённые неровным пламенем лица.

Она ещё с лесной прогулки знала, и знала точно — видела, как увидела бы любая, хоть раз державшая в руках огонь, — что Ирса способна создать пламя, которое не обожжёт её, и развести костёр там, где гореть нечему. Подозревала даже, что всё дело в матери девочки — без чужой помощи она бы такому не научилась; не только мендеры, но и ведьмы помнили, что любое колдовство в первую очередь приходится понять, и лишь тогда удаётся изменить полотно.

Ульфрун знала — но не потому, что Ирса обнаружила свои умения при ней, хотя скрывать не было нужды: костёр в пещере всё объяснял красноречивее слов; Ирса, как видно, и это не учла.

Первым после «злых людей» человеком, которому Ирса решилась продемонстрировать своё искусство, стал Лудин.

И тот — по-прежнему — совсем её не боялся.

Более того — он, очевидно, был в восхищении. Добиться от него такого открытого выражения восторга смогли бы немногие.

Ульфрун была совершенно уверена, что сама сыну никаких фокусов не показывала.

— Ух ты, — донеслось из комнаты, когда огоньки, став совсем крошечными, замигали один за другим, словно прячась от чего-то.

Половица всё-таки скрипнула.

Ирса мгновенно погасила огонь, и на лице её отразился такой испуг, что у Ульфрун защемило сердце.

— Мама, ты видела, что умеет Ирса?! — тут же бросился к порогу Лудин. Ирса издала отчаянный звук, походивший больше на приглушённое рычание, чем на ожидаемое «тсс», но Лудин только отмахнулся:

— Тебе нечего бояться.

Возможно, она напрасно была так уж уверена… Лудин, конечно, нередко полагался на её доброту, но здравомыслие обычно позволяло ему видеть границы.

Теоретически малолетнего наследника престола не следовало оставлять один на один с безвестной колдуньей едва старше него. Способной даже без злого умысла поджечь что-нибудь. Или кого-нибудь.

С другой стороны, безвестную колдунью привезла сама Ульфрун, а доверием сына она пока всё-таки пользовалась.

— Покажи и маме, — требовательно произнёс Лудин. Ирса отчаянно замотала головой.

Ульфрун присела на лавку рядом с Ирсой, протянула руку — и сама вздрогнула, увидев, как Ирса отшатнулась.

— Лудин прав, меня тебе нечего бояться, — медленно и негромко повторила Ульфрун. — Как и его. Но вы оба должны обещать мне, что будете молчать о… — она задумчиво постучала пальцами по сиденью, ища благозвучное название. — Об этом таланте Ирсы. Никому не говорить, никому не показывать, поняли? Следить, чтобы никто не заметил случайно.

— Но отец… — с сомнением начал Лудин.

— Отец уже знает. И непременно узнает, если вы кому-нибудь расскажете.

Потребовавшее стольких дней решение оформилось, наконец, окончательно.

***

— Ты решила оставить её при себе?

Лишних повторений Мейнольф не любил, и если и задавал вопросы, на которые уже знал ответ, то лишь чтобы дать собеседнику возможность исправиться.

Удивительно, но сейчас Ульфрун никакого недовольства в тоне мужа не чувствовала. Хотя яснее и быть не могло: он догадался, о чём пойдёт разговор, ещё прежде, чем Ульфрун вошла в комнату.

То ли вынести собственный вердикт он пока не успел, то ли попросту желал её выслушать — Ульфрун намеревалась обратить в свою пользу любой из вариантов.

— Нет. При Лудине.

Мейнольф не выглядел изумлённым — Ульфрун сама поразилась бы, застань это предложение его врасплох, — но радоваться пока было нечему.

— Иными словами, ты желаешь разбавить компанию сыновей поддерживающих нас военачальников и губернаторов безродной ведьмой, — обманчиво мягко произнёс он. — Твоё заступничество — лучшая из известных мне рекомендаций, но не кажется ли тебе, что для знати этого маловато?

— Кто виноват, что вы всё время забываете о лучницах, — не сдержавшись, хмыкнула Ульфрун. Женщины и в Арберранге признавались главными мастерами в обращении со стрелами, однако лучницы негласно ценились ниже прочей королевской стражи — не только скованных чарами мендеров телохранителей, но и любого мечника или копейщика.

Даром что и они когда-то помогли Мейнольфу объединить разваливающееся на глазах королевство.

— Дочерям не везёт — у всех семей нынче сыновья в наследниках, — пожал тот плечами. — Не мне тебе объяснять, как важно приучить будущих глав кланов к повиновению с детства.

— Вот и остаётся только колдовать, — Ульфрун вздохнула. — Не все вовремя сталкиваются с мендерами. Что до сыновей — ты верно говоришь, где сегодня склонится один, завтра признают власть наследника сотни. Но они на то и сыновья, чтобы защищать свои семьи.

Мейнольф кивнул, разом как-то подобравшись: ценить практические доводы он умел.

— Безродная ведьма — никто, зато и за ней никто не стоит, — постаралась усилить эффект Ульфрун. — Если воспитать её правильно, она никогда не предаст нас — такие, как она, хорошо помнят добро, потому что редко получают его вдоволь. Там, где есть Валки, её огонь легче скрыть от всех, с кем не следует делиться знанием; но и мендером она не станет — за неё не придётся торговаться с Манахарром.

— Ну хорошо, — скрестил руки Мейнольф, — допустим, преимущества мне очевидны. Как ты хочешь представить её в Арберранге?

— Объявим, что нашли её близ божьего камня. Тем, кто ещё ждёт, что звёзды встанут как прежде, это придётся по вкусу, тем, кто разумнее, это не покажется слишком подозрительным. Ты проследишь, чтобы в это поверили главы кланов, я прослежу, чтобы не было лишних слухов.

— Почему всё, что вызывает головную боль, вечно исходит из Боэрсгарда, — Мейнольф устало поморщился. Ульфрун провела рукой по золотистой вышивке:

— Лес стоит много восточнее, и не волку жаловаться, что к нему привели волчонка. Кто-кто, а Ругга ей точно добра не делал: её дважды спасали те, с кем он не умеет жить в мире. Разве плохо, если у нашего сына будет телохранитель, знающий слабые места болотников и умеющий сражаться, как они?

Мейнольф со вздохом обнял её за талию, привлекая к себе.

— Тебе она нравится.

— Признаю: нравится, — с лёгким сердцем кивнула Ульфрун. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволила бы приставить к нашему сыну любого понравившегося мне ребёнка?

— Уверен, что нет; это меня и тревожит. Раньше ты не пыталась защитить его от собственной гибели.

Впервые за весь разговор Ульфрун отвела взгляд.

***

Перед причислением Ирсы к свите Лудина Ульфрун переживала уж точно сильнее, чем сама Ирса. Та, казалось, всё ещё не совсем понимала, какого разрешения может королевская семья искать у тех, кто столь явно выражает своё подчинение; Ульфрун же тревожилась, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем такие простые вещи станут очевидны.

Биться над приветливостью было бесполезно: взгляд Ирсы по-прежнему выдавал личность себе на уме, а ответы иной раз озадачивали. Но пребывание в Арберранге пошло ей на пользу. Принятая под опёку лучниц из охраны королевы, Ирса привыкала и к беспокойному ритму жизни дворца, и к возлагаемым на неё ожиданиям.

Каким-то чудом с Лудином они до сих пор даже не ссорились.

Украшений Ирса, как оказалось, не любила, и даже вычурные фибулы носила неохотно; однако ожерелье, что надела ей в тот день Ульфрун, приняла не без удовольствия. Королевского герба ей не полагалось, но на светившихся огоньками янтаря и сердолика бусах висела фигурка волка.

— Пусть они всегда тебе нравятся, — пожелала Ульфрун, имея в виду вовсе не свой подарок.

Ирса уверенно кивнула в ответ:

— Всегда будут.

Радушием присутствовавшая знать не лучилась, но и явного недовольства никто не выказывал — со всеми, кто имел хоть какое-то влияние, сомнительную персону в окружении наследника обсудили заранее. Даже знавшие истинное происхождение девочки Валка, сочтя всю затею экстравагантной выходкой королевы, стоять на своём не стали, хотя несколько раз повторили Ульфрун, что готовы будут найти наставника для Ирсы.

Оставалось надеяться, что Совет не вспомнит об этой уступке в самый неподходящий момент.

Короткая церемония, как и прежде, хлопот не доставила, а соревноваться в пышности следующего за ней обеда на этот раз было некому за неимением у Ирсы семьи, что могла бы хвастаться своим вступлением в ближний круг.

Но особое оружие из королевской сокровищницы Ирсе всё-таки полагалось так же, как и остальным.

— Он из Лундара, — Мейнольф, сжав пальцами древко, жестом велел Ирсе приблизиться. — Там живут лучшие мастера, делающие луки. Учись стрелять так, чтобы лучшие лучницы были в Арберранге.

Многие дети терялись перед королём — он и взрослым-то умел казаться пугающе суровым.

Ирса, не отводя взгляда, решительно забрала лук из тяжёлой хватки.

— Научусь.

Ульфрун вновь поняла, что не ошиблась в ней.

***

— Это она, да?

Голос Лудина вывел её из задумчивости.

— Что — она?

— Деревня, из которой ты сбежала, — пояснил Лудин, кивая в сторону и демонстративно округляя глаза. — Та самая, в которой была швыряющаяся камнями малышня. И староста, который обвинил тебя в неурожае. И горшечница, которая…

— Она, — устало перебила Ирса. Не то чтобы Лудин добавлял к этой истории выдуманные подробности, но перечислять известное он мог бы ещё долго.

Слишком часто они об этом говорили в тени королевского дворца.

Слишком боялась она первые месяцы в Арберранге, что однажды её вернут сюда.

— Интересно, кого они обвинили в нашествии дреджей, разлившую молоко доярку или опять какого-то не в меру ехидного ребёнка, — фыркнул Лудин, разглядывая оставшиеся на месте крестьянских лачуг развалины. От обгоревшего длинного дома тянулся в небо бледный дымок.

Ирса коротко усмехнулась в ответ; имей она даже несвойственную ей привычку к многословию, на поддержание беседы не хватило бы вдохновения: после того, как взбешённый мародёрством Хакон проигнорировал раздражённый совет Лудина заплатить жителям упавшего в озеро города за переправу и караван полдня пробирался сквозь сигрхольмские трясины, хотелось только отдыха.

На настоящий отдых до Арберранга не стоило и рассчитывать, но хоть полежать на месте несколько часов совершенно не помешало бы — в отличие от некоторых, она толком не спала с самого Эйнартофта.

Лудин, очевидно, истолковал её реакцию по-своему, и тут же убрал из голоса всякий намёк на шутку.

— Прости, мне не следовало напоминать.

Извинялся он перед кем угодно весьма нечасто, но всегда прямо и искренне, и развенчивать его заблуждение было даже жаль — когда ещё представится такое зрелище.

— Никогда не знал, станет ли тебе легче, если обидчики так и не смогут жить спокойно, — добавил Лудин.

Ирса закусила губу в ухмылке.

Осознавать это было немного странно, и не спроси Лудин, она бы, наверное, и не заметила: при упоминании деревни она не ощутила ровным счётом ничего. Будто новое — подходящее — имя изгладило со временем всё, что принадлежало имени старому.

Её радовало, что первый сноб королевства так переживает о её чувствах.

Её успокаивало, что они оба живы и обходятся без серьёзных ран.

Её тревожило, что разрывы в ткани мироздания расползаются всё дальше.

Злые люди из прошлого не могли с этим соперничать. Она даже сочувствовала им — не больше и не меньше, чем всем прочим жертвам дреджей.

Намного меньше, чем волкам, которым опять придётся всё восстанавливать.

— Поджигатель здесь действовал очень неумелый, — недовольно протянула она.

Лудин понимающе улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
